


Cooties

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Good Parent John, Other, Penis Size, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, cooties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Sam interrupts John's shower and they discuss whether size matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooties

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to curry cory for the request!

The Winchester family was holed up at Bobby Singers home while Sam adjusted to kindigarten and John healed from a hunt. It had been three months already. One day Sammy sat outside of the bathroom, waiting for John to get out of the shower, he had so much exciting stuff to tell him! He’d learned all of his ABC’s at kindi that day and he just knew that his daddy would be proud to hear about it!

“Daddy! Daddy!” Sam squealed excitedly when the shower turned off, he ran into the bathroom.

“Sammy!” John exclaimed as the boy bumped into the back of his leg.

John turned around, and was about to give Sam a lecture about privacy, when Sam’s mouth dropped open and he stared at his fathers endowment.

“Wow! You have a big pee pee!” Sam said in awe, John cringed at the mommy word and his sons innocent comment. “How come it’s so big? Why’s there hair on it?”

Sam curiously extended a hand and John smacked it away.

“Sammy-!”

“Will mine be that big?! Dean’s isn’t, but Dean say’s-” Sam rambled on as though John hadn’t spoken.

“Sammy!” John barked in interruption.

Sam blinked up at him in surprise. “Why are you mad at me daddy?”

John sighed and rubbed his eyes, searching for the patience to deal with his son. He finally looked down at Sam and nudged him out of the bathroom.

“Go wait in the room, I’ll be out in a moment and we can talk about it.”

John closed the door on the stunned four year old and locked it for good measure. He set about dressing slowly and tried to think of a way to talk about this with Sam.

‘Maybe if I take long enough he’ll forget about it.’ He hoped. ‘This is way too weird to discuss with a four year old, especially a four year old who doesn’t know what a secret is; he’ll probably tell his friends at kindi all about this.’

John grimaced and rubbed his face hard, trying to clear his thoughts. He snorted as a thought occured to him. ‘Maybe his teacher will stop flirting with me, when she hears my son was up close and personal with my dick.’

He finished dressing, unlocked the door and paused for a deep breath. ‘You can do this, it’s not like you have to go into extreme details about it. Just make him aware. You can do this John.’

He walked out and found Sam sitting on the bed waiting for him, Sam looked up and ran to him.

Sam threw his arms around Johns legs and hid his face in the man’s thigh. “I’m sorry I made you angry daddy!”

“You didn’t Sammy, I’m not angry.” John said lowly to his son, he scooped up the boy and sat with Sam on his lap on the bed.

“We need to talk about you invading privacy. See Sammy….daddy is a really big boy-”

“I know! I saw! Daddy is huge! This big!” Sam demonstrated with his hands, exaggerating his fathers size.

John thought wryly to himself. ‘He’s a boy alright.’

“Okay that’s not exactly what I meant. Being a really big boy means that daddy needs privacy sometimes, privacy away from smaller big boys, like you and Dean. You understand me kiddo?”

Sam frowned thoughtfully and shook his head.

“Alright think of it like this; Soon Dean’s gonna be a really big boy, and he’s gonna be cross if you come into the bathroom on him like that, because it’s an invasion of his privacy.”

Sam frowned. “Dean loves me! He’d never get mad!”

“Sometimes he will Sammy. Even people who love us get mad sometimes. Now when you came into the bathroom, you invaded my privacy, and saw something you weren’t supposed to.” John fixed Sam with a look that made the boy squirm. “You had a few questions...I’m gonna answer, but you need to promise me that you will respect other peoples privacy, and not talk about this with anyone.”

John waited until Sam nodded his agreement before he continued talking.

“My penis is bigger than yours because I’m a man and you’re still a boy, when you’re older yours will also be big-”

“And hairy?” Sam interrupted.

John winced and nodded. “And hairy. Your whole body gets bigger as you get older, when you get to a certain age you’re as big as can be, and then you can be a daddy and explain all this to your own babies.”

Sam made a loud noise of complaint. “How can I make it not grow?”

“Excuse me?” John blinked uncertainly.

“Dean say’s girls like boys with big pee pees, but girls have cooties daddy!” Sam leaned in to whisper to John. “Dean won’t even let me give him a cootie shot, I think he already caught cooties. I don’t want cooties, so girls mustn’t like me.”

John blinked again.

“Lots of girls like Dean and his pee pee isn’t even half as big as yours! You must get lots of cootie shots daddy, I bet girls like you lots!” Sam said seriously.

“Uh, well yes, I suppose they like it, they’ve never had any complaints...” John floundered uncertainly, red in the face. “I don’t get cooties though, I’m too old for cooties. Oh and...uh size doesn't matter Sammy, just remember that for when you're older so I don't have to tell you again.”

Sam smiled toothily and hugged John. “Okay.”

“Okay?” John asked in surprise. “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

Sam nodded and ran off to watch tv, leaving his father stunned on the couch. He was still watching Sam when the door opened and Bobby walked in with Dean. Sam ran to them squealing excitedly, he hugged Bobby around the knees and then threw himself into Dean’s arms. Dean looked up as John suddenly loomed over him. John glared and pointed a finger at his oldest.

“What’s this I hear about you not taking your cootie shots?”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
